Howl
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A noite e o Lobo. - Fic feita para o Projeto That Song - Fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Banda/Cantor: Florence and The Machine - Howl

Fandom: Harry Potter

Nível: Baixo

Nome da Fanfic: Howl

Ship: Bill/Pansy

**N.A.:** _Mais uma fic de HP com um casal inusitado e tudo é culpa do Projeto That Song do fórum Papéis Avulsos. A banda é a mais perfeita de todas, e a música encaixou de um jeito com o casal que até assustei. Bom, não uso toda a letra e também não está ordenada. Aconselho a escutarem, é simplesmente linda e a Florence se supera._

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço a J.K. por criar um mundo tão perfeito e nos deixar brincar. E agradeço Florence and The Machine por ter músicas perfeitas!**

* * *

**Howl**

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

Observou com cuidado o modo como ela se movia, enquanto os dedos escorriam pelos cabelos claros. Ela era tudo que ele nunca desejara, e mais. E ela sabia disso. Ela tinha a plena consciência de que apenas estava ali pois o lobo gritava, urrava dentro dele e deseja algo violento.

Não desejava a fala, os olhos expressivos, ou o modo como ela ostentava um colar ao redor do pescoço com o próprio nome. Não queria nada que ela lhe desse, sem ser exatamente o que precisava. E precisava. Não haveria transformação, não haveria lobo correndo pelas florestas, caçando pequenos animais. Não, haveria a sede de sangue, haveria a violenta explosão por detrás das íris, o corpo retesado, e o uivo dentro de sua garganta, mas que apenas deixava escapar gemidos e grunhidos.

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been_

_unbound_

Já havia desistido do medo, da dor, da sensação de pertencer. Já havia desistido de entender o que impulsionava tal homem, tal besta para fora de seu conforto, de sua casa, de sua _esposa,_ para aquele local. Era toda vez, toda lua cheia, toda noite sangrenta. Toda lua de sangue lá estava. Ele rosnava, grunhia, gemia, apertava os dedos em sua pele clara dos braços, dos ombros, das coxas, e Pansy não tinha a menor ideia de seu próprio nome quando Bill Weasley a atacava.

Não lembrava-se de como começara, mas sabia como acabava, toda vez. Sabia como a violência era o que mais aproximava os dois, e aprendera desde cedo que não era o amor que faziam as pessoas serem íntimas. Não, Pansy aprendera desde cedo que a violência é o que mais aproximava os seres humanos. O amor se esquece, o amor se deixa para trás. A violência, não. Lembra-se, sente-se, relembra, vê, chora, sofre, deseja.

Nunca em sua vida vira nada como aquilo. Nunca desejara rasgar a pele de seu braço onde havia a, agora desgastada, tatuagem de Voldemort. Não deixá-la a vista. Não deixá-lo lembrar quem ela era. Mas já não havia como. Bill decorava seu corpo com a língua, com os dentes, a ponta dos dedos e a pele quente.

Respirou fundo. Beijou os lábios dele. Tocou os dedos pelos longos fios vermelhos. Correu a ponta da língua pela garganta banhada de cicatrizes dele. Seu corpo reagia. A lua de sangue acima de suas cabeças, escondida pelo teto de seu apartamento. O rosnado da garganta dele apenas estremecendo-a. Pansy gemia, não precisava de mais incentivo. Aquilo nunca teria fim, aquele desejo pelo perigo, pela violência, pela dor de ter e não querer.

Bill Weasley era seu pior pecado, o grito que corta a noite e queima a garganta. O perigo por detrás de cada poste na rua, e o desejo de cada sonho. Pansy sorri, era exatamente o que queria. E exatamente o que não poderia ter, nunca.

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

O corpo dela era pequeno, e poderia levantá-la e deixá-la em qualquer lugar. Uma pequena boneca de passado negro e sorriso difícil. Tirou a camiseta, abriu a calça. Ela olhava com aqueles olhos negros confundindo-se com o lobo dentro de si, tamanha a fome que via dentro dela. Tamanha fome e desejo que ela demonstrava. Sorriu. Ela não sorria, mas via o corpo dela reagir ao seu sorriso. As pernas afastando-se enquanto ela sentava-se na mesa, as meias negras que subiam as pernas dela, parando no meio das coxas. O ombro esquerdo a mostra, a alça do sutiã negro como a noite contra a pele já marcada de vermelho de seus dentes.

"Deite."

Sua voz era rouca, baixa, ameaçadora. Ela deitou e poderia tê-la como fosse. Puxou-a por detrás dos joelhos, o rosto sério, a boca devorando a dela. Pansy gemia e movia o corpo contra o seu e foi exatamente nesse momento que o quarto tornou-se mais claro. E mesmo por detrás das pálpebras Bill sabia o que era.

Levantou a cabeça para a janela, os olhos correndo o céu escuro e achando o aro branco com anéis vermelho. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, seu corpo pressionando o de Pansy na mesa. Olhou-a.

"Chegou sua hora, lobo."

Ela não sorria, mas os olhos pareciam estar se divertindo. Era como se tudo ali não lhe desse medo, não pudesse lhe ferir. E Bill sabia que era exatamente o contrário. Lambeu a curva do pescoço dela, empurrando seu quadril ao dela, ouvindo-a gemer.

"Não. Chegou a _sua_ hora, caça."

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which_

_I __have to howl_

_Fim._


End file.
